? Core C. Metabolism, Bariatric Surgery and Behavior Core The primary goals and function of the Metabolism, Bariatric Surgery and Behavior Core are to provide expert consultation, state-of-the art equipment and technical services that are critical for the detailed metabolic and behavioral phenotyping of mouse models of diabetes, obesity and associated disorders. A thorough understanding of the physiological responses to nutrients and environmental factors and of the pathophysiological mechanisms that contribute to diabetes and related metabolic diseases is required if we are to effectively combat these conditions. However, the resources and technology necessary to phenotypically probe whole animal models of altered glucose homeostasis and metabolism at a level that reveals basic underlying mechanisms of control are not available in most investigators' laboratories. The Metabolism, Bariatric Surgery and Behavior Core meets these needs through a comprehensive, convenient and cost- effective menu of platforms that includes: a) Glucose homeostasis and metabolic clamps. The Core performs hyperinsulinemic clamp studies including specialized analysis of metabolite storage and release in mice. b) Whole animal metabolic assessment: The CLAMS and TSE indirect calorimetry systems are used to examine metabolic rate, respiratory quotient, food consumption, and locomotor activity in mouse models. c) Body composition measurement by NMR. d) Radiotelemetric monitoring of diurnal running wheel behavior in mice. e) Ingestive behavior: Meal microstructure and reinforcing properties of dietary constituents are measured in either home-cage or operant-conditioning paradigms. f) Automated blood/body fluids sampling and infusion utilizing a Culex/Empis platform to remotely collect serial samples and infuse substances to freely behaving, unstressed mice. g) Vertical sleeve gastrectomy model of bariatric surgery is performed in mice and subsequent phenotyping can be performed with the combined resources of all the Cores in the Michigan MMPC. Altogether, the Metabolism, Bariatric Surgery and Behavior Core provides consultation and advice on experimental design, reliable data from a range of validated assays, essential data analysis relevant to the needs of multiple investigators and training opportunities in the established methodologies of the Core to researchers both at the University of Michigan and throughout the country.